


"I am not Dream"

by Clay_Soda



Series: Dream multiverses can switch body with Clay [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream and Clay are not the same person, Fuck Canon, Gen, Mentioned Nightmare, Smoking, Swearing, mentioned drinking, mentioned girl Dream | Mamacita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clay_Soda/pseuds/Clay_Soda
Summary: part 2 of "Call me Clay"Clay looks over the chaos Dream has caused and decided to take a smoke break.A specific Ghost in blue decided to payhim a visit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream multiverses can switch body with Clay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	"I am not Dream"

**Author's Note:**

> still a big frick you to canon

Clay looked down on his chaos. He reached into his pocket taking out a small white box, opening it and taking out a cigarette with his mouth. He took a lighter out, putting his hand over it so the wind can blow the flame out. The cigarette lit and Clay already started inhaling the smoke.

“never thought of you as smoker.” Clay looked at the direction where the voice came from. “I think you mean ‘never thought of Dream as a smoker.’ Right?” Clay looked at the man with the blue sweater. No doubt. That was the famous Schlatt that Dream, and Nightmare had interest in.

“aren’t you Dream?” Schlatt asked as his ghost body slandered towards Clay and sat down next to him. “They didn’t tell you. Wow. Didn’t know Dream was that secretive.” Clay mumbled as he inhaled the smoke once again and exhaled it the same way. “spit it out, kid” The ram hybrid said as he patted Clay’s shoulder.

“Dream and Nightmare are different people from me. I am Clay and I can switch places with Nightmare, Dream and Mamacita. They can take over and basically our bodies switch, I end up in the mind place and the person that takes over has their own body and can do what they want. Stupid enough Dream looks exactly like me and Nightmare decided to dress up like me, too, so no one finds this secret out.” Clay explains.

“Who watched me die?” Schlatt asks. “I did. I watched you. Dream fought with you and made the deal with you, but I watched you die in the camarvan.” Clay admitted as he shifted his mask to be steadier. “what else?” The ghost asked again. “start of the smp, bow duel, supporting swag2020, supporting pogtopia, lake battle, your death obviously, declaration of tubbo as new president, the chess game with Tubbo and finding the destroyed community house…” The hone-blondea said. “jesus, those are some big events in between. And the other events were the others?” Schlatt asked and got a nod as response.

They both sat there longer until Schlatt took a cigarette from Clay. “Hey!” Clay said snatching the packet away, but it was too late. “I was a smoker and alcoholic when I was alive. Let me have at least one.” Schlatt said as he took the lighter and lit the cigarette. “I hate you.” Clay muttered as he threw the cigarette he was finished with down to the crater.

“Do you? Or does Dream?” Schlatt knew what he hit with that statement. There was minutes silence until “that’s it. Get your goat ass here. I will make you to Gglatt.” Clay said he slapped his hand at Schlatt’s back so that the older almost fell. “OH GOD NO” The ram yelled as he held onto Clay’s arm to drag him with.

Clay suddenly started wheezing. That was the moment Schlatt realized that the iconic wheeze has been missing. Dream was cold-hearted. Clay was the person he met when he first got invited to the server. Clay was different and he liked Clay more than Dream.


End file.
